Sports Kisses
by bookiealchemist
Summary: "Whoever makes the winning point gets a kiss from gorgeous cheerleader Lucy Heartfilia." [Cheerleader/Volleyball Player AU] Nalu.


_**Sport Kisses**_

* * *

"I'm not kissing anyone," Lucy said exasperated, rolling her chocolate orbs for the billion time that day as she finished tying up her left ribbon.

"But think of it this way," her best friend Levy and her fellow cheerleader said, an encouraging grin on her tiny lips. "What if it's Natsu who scores the winning point?"

Lucy closed her locker, a pink blush adorning her cheeks as she said, "I don't care, I will not kiss anyone, I don't care who made that silly bet."

Levy followed her as they walked towards the gym, where the final match of the volleyball high school tournament was about to start. Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth. It was going to be a epic game, considering the eternal rivalry between the schools.

"Whoever makes the winning point gets a kiss from gorgeous cheerleader Lucy Heartfilia." Levy repeated, putting a thoughtful finger on her chin. "I wonder who came up with that,"

"Don't know, don't care," Lucy scoffed, but she blushed deeper nonetheless. She innerly wondered if a certain someone was aware of that silly bet, and what that person thought about it.

"I also wonder what Natsu thinks about it," Levy teased, watching playfully the bright red cheeks and shocked expression of her blonde friend. It made Levy laugh her lungs off. "You're so funny Lucy!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Lucy said, looking indignant as she pushed open the doors of the gigantic gym. An endless maze of people were gathered there, everyone expecting the entrance of the two teams and the start of the game. It made Lucy nervous, to think so much people would see her performance with her cheerleaders friends.

"Woah," Levy said. "I'm gonna get nervous now," And Lucy couldn't agree more as she nodded. It wasn't the first time they cheered for Fairy Tail's team, but it was the first final. They knew the boys were nervous or tensed at least, and it was their job to lift their spirits.

"Lucy!" a new deep voice said, and said girl turned her head around to see a forty man with dark red hair grin wildly at her.

"Mr. Dragneel!" she said, and after waving off at Levy, she walked up to the man she had grow to love over the years.

"It's Igneel," Natsu's adoptive father said, hugging Lucy. "How many times have I told you that?"

Lucy giggled, breaking the hug. "Okay, _Igneel_. You here to watch Natsu?" she asked, even though she already knew the man went to every match his son was, despite all his complaints. This man loved his child to no end.

"Yeah," Igneel said. "I hope he doesn't screw up,"

It was impossible to smile wider for her, but somehow her lips managed it. "He wouldn't!" she exclaimed, a proud tone in her voice. "Natsu's the captain of the team, he's the best!"

A new sparkle illuminated in the man's kind eyes. "Ahh, young love."

Lucy's face reddened again, and flustered she started to spit out nothings. It only made the man to laugh harder. Was everyone making fun of her today?

Some voices screaming "Lucy!" saved her for the moment to reply to his statement, as she waved goodbye and left to meet her own team. Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia and Levy awaited her, gentle smiles plastered on her faces.

"Hi guys!" Lucy greeted. "Ready for it?" It was her job as the leader to make out the best performance for the final, and being good friends with all them made it easier. She loved them all.

"Yeah!" they all said, and Cana, always with a knowing smirk, added, "And ya' ready for the kiss awaiting you?"

Once again, Lucy rolled her eyes. "I will not kiss anyone."

"You better not kiss Gray." Juvia said, a threatening tone in her voice. Her blue eyes turned dangerously dark in the split of a second, sending shivers down Lucy's spine. But she knew Juvia wouldn't do anything to her. Probably.

"But what if it's Natsu?" Mira said, a sweet yet devilish smile on her beautiful face. "We know you like him,"

Lucy's face heated up yet _again_. "I don't like him! He's only my best friend!" And even for herself it sounded fake. She was so in love with Natsu it felt she was in heaven whenever they were together. And she was obvious too, because it seemed everyone who knew them were aware of this, obviously, except for Natsu. The idiot.

"C'mon Lucy, we all know you'll do it if it's him!" Levy insisted.

"It will be a great opportunity," Erza added, nodding slowly at her with a proud smile on her face.

Lucy puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "And what, are you gonna kiss Gajeel and Jellal too?" she joked, but it was worth the flustered expressions on her friends' faces. All the others were laughing along.

"Prepare yourself for the final match of this tournament. Fairy Tail, who raised this years from the bottom to the top, and Sabertooth, the unbeaten champion for seven years. Will now be the fall from their throne?" the announcer said. "The match will start in ten minutes!"

Lucy's heart raced. The volley team this years really marked history in the school, and now it was their possibility to raise even higher. Lucy knew how proud everyone was of them, and she was no exception, as she saw all of her friends walk in the court ten minutes later, all of them with happy smiles on their faces. They didn't look nervous at all.

Lucy cheered along her cheerleader friends, the audience singing with them as they made acrobacies and danced at one side of the gym, even louder than Sabertooth's cheerleaders team. The boys would be proud.

The coach of each team called them, and it meant a break for them too. Lucy went to a bench to drink some water from her bottle as her friends talked, and it was when a pair of strong, muscled arms encircled her tiny waist and spun her around. She was glad she had just put the bottle down.

"Lucee," a voice whispered in her ear. A voice she knew all too well.

"Natsu!" she said, turning around to see him, a toothed grin on his lips. Lucy's heart raced again, not for the same reasons as before, though. His pink hair spiked in all directions, and his dark green eyes looked at her kindly. It made her knees go weak.

"Shouldn't you be talking with your team and your coach?" she asked, her eyes drifting from his to all the other boys.

Natsu shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I wanted to talk to you."

Lucy gulped nervously, her already red cheeks from the performance turning darker. "To me?" she asked.

"Of course, weirdo." Natsu said, rolling his eyes. His arms were still around her.

"Why?" she asked, slowly putting her hands in his chest. He didn't say anything about it.

"I heard something from the guys before," Natsu said, suddenly seeming nervous. "Are you really going to-"

"Natsu!" It was Gray. "Hurry up and get your big ass here!"

Natsu cursed under his breath, presumably at Gray, and it made Lucy giggle. He looked at her curiously before grinning innocently at her.

"You better go," Lucy said.

"Will you be cheering for me?" Natsu asked.

"Of course," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. Still, she couldn't erase the silly smile off her lips.

"Great, but don't cheer for Gray." Natsu said. "Nor for Gajeel." Lucy laughed. "No, wait, just cheer for me."

"I have to cheer everyone up," Lucy explained, though she knew Natsu was only joking, probably.

Natsu pouted, making his lips look even more desirable. It seemed that suddenly an idea popped in his mind, when a mischievous smirk appeared on his face and he leaned in, ignoring Lucy's erratic heartbeats and flip flops from her stomach, only to whisper in her ear, "Will you kiss me when we win?" and then run off with his teammates.

And Lucy forgot how to breath. The world was spinning around her. Did he just really-? Was he aware of the bet? Was that what he wanted to ask before Gray interrupted?

"Lucy! Come here, the game is about to start!" one of her friends called her, and without her mind in it, she did as commanded.

The game started seconds after. It was a tough battle, with each team fighting to no ends. The ball passed over the network and it seemed to never touch the floor, thanks to Gray, the libero. Minutes passed before a point was made. Lucy had never cheered so much in her life, and she knew everyone was feeling the same when she heard all the girls sing along at the top of their lungs, and the loud shouts from the audience cheering for Fairy Tail. Her school was really the best.

But at the same time, Lucy was hoping for the match to end as quickly as possible. Natsu's whispered words dwelled on her mind, making her heart go wild. Damn, she was going to kiss him even if he didn't score the winning point, or even if they lost. If she only had the courage to do it...

"Point for Fairy Tail!" the announcer exclaimed. More cheers. "One more for them and this match is over!"

Lucy nervousness incremented if possible. The one to score it would be expecting a kiss from her afterwards, and even if she was determined not to do it unless it was a pink haired boy, she couldn't help the curiosity to know who would lead Fairy Tail to its victory.

The ball swung between the two sides of the field, and it felt like eternity passed before the ball hit fiercely the floor on Sabertooth's side, meaning the point was made. The flag was lifted, meaning the end of the set and the game.

Fairy Tail won. Because of Natsu.

Lucy's heart exploded with pride and love at the sight of her best friend's happiness as the team lifted him up. Remembering her duties, Lucy returned to sing and dance with the cheerleaders team, even if she just wanted to go and hug him until he was our of breath. The crowd went wild behind her as the coup was held high by Natsu.

Lucy waited in the gym until things calmed down a bit. She congratulated the boys of the team she saw for the victory, and some of them -Loke- lamented for not being the one to score last, saying her kiss would make the evening perfect. Lots of people went over the field to congratulate the team, and Lucy made her way through everyone, searching for pink hair.

Again, she felt a pair of arms wrap her and turn her around. Natsu was there, smiling bigger than ever, and causing Lucy to smile back, because if he was happy, she was happy too.

"You won!" Lucy said, hugging him with all her strength. "Urgh, you're sweating!"

Natsu laughed. "You're sweating a lot too, y'know," he said.

Lucy punched him playfully on the chest, "Shut up." Then, more softly she added, "Congratulations,"

"Thank you," Natsu said, looking right into her eyes, as if he wanted to see her soul. It made her cheeks turn pink. He looked so handsome, with the sweat making his tanned skin shine, and his bangs stuck to his face. _'Will you kiss me when we win?'_

"Look, Lucy is going to complete the bet!" someone shouted, and Lucy had the feeling the voice belong to Cana.

 _Why is even that a bet,_ Lucy thought. Her cheeks now were a burning fire. She wondered how her face survived all the heat today.

She buried her face into Natsu's chest, feeling his laughter as it vibrated. Even if she wanted to kiss him, it made her nervous if everyone there was watching them. Heck, even his father was there.

But Natsu didn't seem to think that way, since he grabbed her by putting his hands on each of her cheeks and smashing his lips against hers.

It was a sweet kiss, with his lips gently caressing hers in a slow dance. She tasted fire in his, and they burned her insides until no thought was in her mind and no breath was in her lungs. The shouts and the whistles were only a murmur in the distance as Natsu consumed her.

She didn't realize how she longed for air until the kiss broke. She opened her eyes slowly as he touched her forehead with his. He was so close. A smile gushed his lips.

"I'm so glad it was me who made that point," Natsu said.

Lucy giggled. "Me too," The happiness overflowing her was too much.

"Dad says you should come over to dinner."

"I'd love to." Lucy said, pecking him in the lips.

She sighed contently as he smiled at her. She couldn't believe what happened. She _kissed_ Natsu. In the middle of a cheering crowd.

And as Natsu grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, she knew this was only the start for something big.

* * *

 _ **Hope you all liked this small one-shot I wrote for you guys! I would love to hear what you have to tell me about this, I need to hear your opi**_ _ **nions for future improvement. Thank you so much for reading this, you have no idea how happy it makes me. You guys are the best!**_


End file.
